1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly to an image display apparatus capable of optimizing an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the popularity of electronic products, designers tend to configure quality display devices on the electronic apparatuses. To meet the requirement for mobility, users need the electronic apparatuses that may achieve satisfactory display effects under any circumstances.
A conventional display apparatus is able to adjust luminance of a backlight module according to the ambient luminance. In bright outdoor environment, however, the luminance of the backlight module is often adjusted to the maximum level in order to prevent the reflection resulting from the strong light, thus leading to significant power consumption. To reduce the power consumption, the luminance of the display image of the conventional display apparatus may be increased, such that the luminance of the backlight module may be correspondingly reduced.
However, the pure increase in the luminance of the display image may deteriorate the quality of the display image and induce undesirable side effects of increasing noise and color distortion, which diminishes the visual effects of the display apparatus. Hence, how to ensure the display quality without consuming excessive power has drawn the attention of designers in this field.